The purpose of this program of research is to assess the determinants of non-immunization and to test the efficacy of interventions to improve immunization status of DC infants. Following a successful efficacy study, an large-scale effectiveness trial will be conducted. The concept paper has been approved by the steering committee of the NIH/DC Infant Mortality Initiative. This work is still in progress.